Formula 1
Formula 1 is the 38th episode of Season 3. Jack invites Oggy to see him participate as an F1 racer in the big racing tournament being hosted at the circuit arena. But when the cockroaches come with the cats to get their race on, havoc-wreaking bug style, things are about to go way too turbo for Oggy and Jack to stomach. Plot It's been a nice day, Oggy bring his float in the garden, seen here with a bag and a radio. He takes a woolen sock, jumps very high and knits the sock, but Jack pull the float out making Oggy backplant down the ground. Jack deflated the float, he said he was participating in the Champion Chips, and his ranking place is 13. Oggy was surprised about it but went back to pump his float again. Then, Jack takes Oggy to the race, without knowing that the cockroaches are on the back of his jeep. So the cousins went to the circuit. At the food stand, Oggy buys some popcorn for snack, Jack leads Oggy to his racing vehicle. When looking at Jack's vehicle, Oggy went amazed and his eyes dropped down the ground. He puts his eyes back, climb into the race car but one of Jack's sidekick hit him with a wrench. He thought Oggy was an intruder, but Jack say his cousin wasn’t, and the sidekick said sorry to Oggy. When Jack and his sidekick are talking about his engine and car parts, Oggy feels bored. He sees some cheerleaders; (Oggy's grandmother and Monica in revised episode) and he wants to goes outside. But when he came outside, a race car crashes Oggy. Then the racer's sidekicks fix his car. Oggy gets up, but the sidekicks came back, fixing the car again. Once the sidekicks had fixed it, the racer starts his car again, rolling over Oggy. Then the camera moves to the cheerleaders hopping. Oggy takes a picture of them but he crashes into a sign that says only cheerleaders, no trespassing. This time, Oggy goes into another racer's team fixing the engine. One of the racer's sidekicks pulls the engine and blasts fire on Oggy. The cockroaches laugh at him. Then Oggy noticed them but a car rolls over him. The cockroaches laugh at him again. Then in the garage, we see Jack, who is flirting with a woman; (Olivia in revised episode) and drinking his soda. Joey puts a sleeping pill in Jack's soda, making him fall asleep. Joey and Dee Dee hides Jack and puts the helmet on him to make people think he is not in the race. Oggy is sitting next to Bob, wanting to get his binocular, but Bob doesn’t let him, so Oggy didn't mind afterwards. He watches his brother in the race, but notice that the cockroaches were in the race in Jack’s car. He ran down the seats as the woman waves the flag. Oggy tries to warn the racers that there were the cockroaches in the race but the cars roll over him. He went into a pink car (might be the cheerleader's car), but the woman warned him for safety reasons, so she buckle his seatbelt and pat his head; (so Oggy had to put his seatbelt by himself, then gave us a thumbs up in remastered episode). Oggy then went into the race. The cockroaches trespass all the cars, making them crash, but Oggy follows the them behind. Oggy tries to get Jack back but Joey presses the button that squeezes water on Oggy's face. Oggy leads the road but he goes on the mid-corner, causing him to knock over the trees, hurting himself. He grabs a tree to get them but Dee Dee jumps on the car and throws the steering wheel away. Oggy was unable to control the car so he controls it by biting the remains of the steering wheel. Oggy is almost close to the cockroaches, honking the horn. Joey throws the helmet to Oggy but he dodges it. Joey then toss almost everything in Jack's car to Oggy. He dodges almost all of them, except for a Xilam Animation paper. Oggy peels it off, but with his fur sticked on the paper. Then Joey throws a wheel. The car dodges it and the wheel knocks over Bob. Then Oggy and the cockroaches are tied up together, until Oggy found a button. He asks Marky what is that button, he says he doesn’t know, but Joey says Oggy should try it. So Oggy presses it and the seat launches him up in the sky. The cockroaches laugh. When Oggy flew down, the car automatically moves itself. A few minuets later, Oggy landed in the car and crossed the checkered line, winning first place. The cockroaches brake and almost “win” in second place. Jack wakes up, but other cars passed him, so he cries. Oggy receives his trophy and the woman brought him a champagne. Oggy pops the lid and laugh. A split from the vine hits Jack. Back to the house, Oggy still laughs. Jack cries wet all the table. Oggy try to cheer him up. The cockroaches laugh at Jack. Oggy knew the cockroaches pranked him, so he bang the hammer on them and shaped them like a trophy. Oggy then cheers up Jack. The latter became serious when he saw the roaches his cousin presented. At the backyard, Jack plays with a toy car with the cockroaches tied on it. He went hazards on them, making them dizzy in a rather high speed. Then the camera moves to Oggy knitting his sock, a happy ending to the cats. Gallery 3138371.jpg Old Cheerleaders.png|Cheerleaders in old version. New Cheerleaders.png|Oggy's grandmother and sister as cheerleaders in new version. Oggy and the Cockroaches EP1952.jpg|Biker Babe in old version. Olivia in Formula 1.png|Olivia in new version. Oggy and the Cockroaches EP1953.jpg Assistance with Buckling.png|Biker Babe putting Oggy’s seatbelt in old version. Buckling by Himself.png|Oggy putting his seatbelt by himself in new version. Video